


Remains

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, F/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Marlena and Spock see their Kirk return.
Relationships: Mirror Marlena Moreau/Mirror Spock
Kudos: 17





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set just after the “Mirror, Mirror” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The calm, rational, intriguing Jim Kirk dissipates into the ether, and her handsome beast of a man returns, coalescing on the platform with his senior officers behind him. Kirk, Scott, McCoy, and Uhura look around in a feral bewilderment, all snarling. There’s a brief few seconds where the four of them are quiet, and either Spock or Marlena could explain. Neither do. Then Kirk, ever decisive and maniac, climbs right off the platform. He looks at Spock’s face, at Marlena standing there, and must realize where he is. He growls to both of them, “I’ll deal with you two later.” Then, just like that, he’s storming out of the transporter room, the other three at his heels. There’s no warm _hello_ , no longing look at her. Everything that she once felt for that Jim Kirk is gone.

The doors slides shut behind the animals. Marlena still can’t speak. But Spock muses, “Fascinating.”

Jim barely even _looked_ at her. He doesn’t love her. Probably never did. She thought he at least _liked_ her, but that was before she knew what real affection was. She quietly admits, more to herself than Spock, “I liked the other one better.”

Spock doesn’t reply. It’ll be safe to. Jim won’t go to his quarters first—he’ll burst onto the bridge, shouting orders and taking reports, only to find out how many assassination attempts have happened in his absence. They have at least that long before he returns to his quarters and can monitor them properly. 

She takes that chance to turn and look at Spock. Her eyes sweep down his long body, surveying him properly, considering something she never did before. Jim was always her target on the Enterprise. He’s the one with all the strength, and Marlena does love _power_ , but physically, Spock’s stronger than him. Spock’s _wiser._ In his own way, Spock’s just as handsome as Jim is. He’d probably be a virile lover when properly riled up, though she imagines a Vulcan might be equally boring. He certainly wouldn’t _hurt_ her. He probably won’t even manipulate her. But she’ll have a much harder time manipulating him than she did Jim. 

She doesn’t have all that long to decide. Jim will be in control again in no time. Marlena throws her chips on the table, telling Spock plainly, “The machine will be difficult for you to get your hands on without someone on the inside.”

Spock lifts one dark brow. Another man might smirk and step closer, taking her meaning, claiming his prize. Spock says nothing. He lets her make her own bed to lie in, and she does. “I’ll be frank, Commander. I like being a captain’s woman. I can help make _you_ captain. But I need certain... assurances.” She tilts her chin up. What she asks for should be obvious. She still sees no lust in Spock’s dark eyes. 

He simply answers, “I cannot love you.”

Marlena almost laughs. It’s absurd that he would even think of that. She could say that she meant a much clearer trade—power and sex. No love anywhere—that’s never been for sale. He shouldn’t conflate it with a simple bargain. But she’s found something in Spock’s stoic, rigid presence that might actually be amusing to her. Perhaps he could be _fun_ after all.

She murmurs, “You just might learn to.” 

Spock frowns. Marlena leaves after their current captain, pleased when her future one follows.


End file.
